


Возьми выходной

by Breaking_Bad_2015, shapeshifter



Series: Драбблы, 2 level [6]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойся, я с тобой (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возьми выходной

— Надо с этим кончать, — Джесси сказал это без особой уверенности в голосе. Как любую другую фразу, которой можно начать разговор во время перерыва. Что там по телику? Есть у этих чуваков кабельное? Чем лучше смывать эту убийственную вонь, простое мыло как-то хреново справляется? Пора мне, наверное, заканчивать и валить из дела, вы как считаете?  
— И с чем именно?  
Ответил Уолтер не сразу, после паузы — сперва поднял бутылку с пивом, сделал глоток. Джесси тоже выпил, смачивая пересохшие губы. Собираясь с мыслями: отличное пиво, холодное. Запотевшее темное стекло, то, что надо для перерыва во время рабочего дня. И дорогое. Ну да им по карману, так ведь?  
— Со всем, — Джесси обвел взглядом закрытую пластиком комнату, оборудование, мистера Уайта, себя. — Вы же в курсе, о чём я толкую.

Потому что заговаривал он об этом — или пытался заговорить — не в первый раз. Потому что ему никогда не хватало уверенности в том, что он и впрямь хочет выйти из дела. Что у него вообще есть что-то, кроме этого дела. И кто в этом виноват? Конечно же, Джесси. Так уж сложилось — во всем, что происходило в его жизни, Джесси был виноват сам. Вот он и не знал, стоит ли заканчивать то, что сам и заварил. Какой смысл? Если ты — это ты, то вернёшься ты только к себе. А не к какой-то новой, чужой и лучшей жизни.  
Уж эту-то неуверенность мистер Уайт ловил безошибочно, будто чуял. И отбивал на подлёте.  
— Тебе просто нужно передохнуть. Возьми выходной, Тодд тебя подменит, — предложил он щедро. Джесси знал, что щедро, это вам не лавочку с фруктами прикрыть на День Труда. Это значит рисковать, тормозить производство, получить меньше денег. Особенно, если учесть, что за последний месяц Уолтер предлагал ему выходной уже раз в четвертый.  
Джесси, мучаясь, покачал головой. Передохнуть ему не помешало бы, это верно. Только не один день, а, скажем, год. Или десять, как пойдёт.  
Бутылку он поставил на журнальный столик. На подставку — зачем им нужны недовольные хозяева?  
— Мистер Уайт, я же не про это… — начал он и тут же сбился. А про что? Захотел бы по-настоящему — встал бы и ушёл. Так ведь?

— Джесси, всё в порядке.  
И рука на колене: тёплое успокаивающее прикосновение, как и всегда.  
_Всё в порядке. Я тут._  
В прошлый раз, когда Джесси еще пытался объяснить, было объятие: я всё понимаю, сынок. Разберёмся. Ты устал, ты устал от всего, что произошло, я понимаю. Все устают.  
Джесси каждый раз чувствовал, будто из-под ног выбивают почву, и уже сам не знал, для чего именно заводит такие разговоры. Порой казалось, что он, в конечном итоге, затевает эту бессмыслицу лишь ради того, чтобы еще раз услышать что-то вроде  
_ты не один._  
Не первый же разговор, серьезно.  
— Я тебе добра желаю, — подытожил мистер Уайт, да так искренне, как, наверное, вообще только мог. Может, это даже было правдой; Джесси хотелось верить, что это правда. Пусть он видел, как мистер Уайт врал другим, но тут — тут другое. Его он не обманывал. Не было такого.

_Мы команда. Мы — партнеры. Я с тобой._  
Ты такой же, как я.  
Никуда ты уже не денешься. 


End file.
